Are We Having Fun Yet?
by Joker'sOnlyFear
Summary: Jonny certainly isn't. Inspired by "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. Joker/Crane Origin Story #3, after "Newfound Desires" and "Bruises". GRAPHIC Joker/Crane slash.


__

Author's Note: So, yeah - this is my third Joker/Crane origin story, otherwise known as Joker/Crane Rape Story #2. It's another one of my songfics, inspired by "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. Some of the lines may be slightly out-of-order compared to their locations in the actual song 'cause I had to make them fit to where they "go" in the story. If that makes any sense. This is kinda short - I wish I could've made it longer, but all my attempts to do so just kept turning into fluff, which like totally ruins the mood of the fic, so I'm just gonna have to go with what I've got for you here. And here. . .we. . .go!

* * *

Blood-stained boxers clinging to his perspiration-coated skin, his dark brown hair matted with sweat and his cheeks flushed, Jonathan was kneeling nearly naked upon the cold, hard tiled floor of the claustrophobic bathroom in his apartment in the Narrows, weak arms trembling violently as with desperate strength one spidery hand gripped the edge of the cabinet under the sink and the other the side of the bathtub. His head spun; a rainbow of colors blurred and swam in front of his eyes as he allowed their lead-heavy lids to fall shut and he retched emptily into the toilet.

Gasping for breath, Jonathan leaned his pallid forehead against the cool-to-the-touch porcelain lid of the receptacle as he began to sob.

_". . .These five words in my head/Scream Are we having fun yet?. . ."_

He knew that if he dropped his drawers he would see the bruises - the black, purple, red and blue splotches spreading in an arc from his crotch to his anus and which throbbed in time with his temples in a slow, steady contrast to the rapid and erratic racing of his fragile heart.

He knew that, no matter how many times he brushed his teeth or forced himself to regurgitate, he would never truly rid his mouth of the repulsive feel and taste of the hot throbbing shaft the clown had forced in-between his lips and over his tongue and ordered him with a hard open-palmed blow to his cheek to suck on, Jonathan meekly obeying because he had no other choice.

_". . .Are we having fun yet?. . .yet. . .yet. . .yet. . .no-no. . ."_

And he knew he would never forget the gruesome experience of hobbling stiffly into the bathroom as he became aware of a strange wetness on his face and was jerked fully awake by the grisly sight of the sick white smile running down in nauseating rivulets from his pale lips and narrow cheeks: the twisted Glasgow grin of ownership the Joker had smeared across them in a disgusting mockery of his own ruby-red leer as he had ejaculated the night before.

_". . .This is how you remind me/Of what I really am. . ."_

Jonathan moaned in pain and humiliation as he dry-heaved again.

Then suddenly he felt a terrifying presence kneeling close beside him.

"Oh, _shush-shush-shush-shush-shush_ - it wasnt _that_ bad, now, was it?" But the voice was sardonic and without compassion as the backs of palsied gloved fingers fluttered once over his tear-stained cheek.

_". . .Its not like you to say sorry/I was waiting on a different story. . ."_

Jonathan moaned again, his embarrassment joined this time by arousal at Joker's touch as his cock flagged and began to pulse in his boxers and he went limp and collapsed sideways into the clown as he sobbed anew and oh, _why_ did his body have to react this way towards the man whom he so feared . . .?

Joker merely stiffened slightly to keep himself upright, neither embracing Jonathan nor pushing him away.

He remembered with lust how he had slipped through an open window and knelt on the bed over the sleeping doctor in the night, Crane wakened by his own screams. . .

Oh, the _look_ in those frail but brilliant blue eyes as Joker had carved the smile into those delicate lips. . .

Part overwhelming terror and revulsive horror, part something else. . .

- - -

Here are the original lyrics to How You Remind Me by Nickelback:

****

"How You Remind Me"

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, Ive been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet _[3x]_

- - -

THE END

* * *

__

So, yeah, Joker basically just knocked Jonathan out after he raped him and that's how Jonny woke up "this" morning. Wow - that was one epic sentence right there hahaha. I'd like to hear your thoughts on how the song fits into the story - I just kinda thought it would because Jonny's obviously not having fun but Joker is, and stuff like that. And I really have nothing more to say here, so R & R, please.


End file.
